


A Test in Patience

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A day of baking takes some interesting turns when Gabriel decides the process is taking to long.





	A Test in Patience

To say you were baking up a storm was an understatement.  You had brownies in the oven, a cake cooling on the cooling racks, and you were getting ready to make up some double chocolate chunk cookies, followed by some puppy chow.  And why were you baking like a mad person, effectively dirtying almost every pan in your kitchen?  Because you had a weekend in planned with your boyfriend, Gabriel…the archangel/trickster/sweets lover.

 

You smiled when you thought of him.  You had been so busy at work and him with everything that was going on in heaven, that neither of you had time to just relax.  And by relax…you mean _relax_ …  Sure, you actually saw each other almost every night, going out to dinner or watching a movie, but you kept getting cut short because something came up, so you both decided…no phones, no angel radio, no nothing but the two of you in your house. 

 

The oven timer went off and you bent over to pull out the tray of brownies, savoring the smell they gave off as you pulled them from the metal contraption. 

 

“Now that is the best sight I could possibly come home to.”  You heard Gabriel say behind you.  You chuckled as you straightened out, setting the pan on the stove to cool.  

 

“Welcome home, Gabe!”  You said cheerfully as you walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

“Mmmm…if I get greeted with this every weekend in, we need to do this more often!”  He hugged you close, savoring the feeling as he laid his head against yours.  “I missed you, Ivy.” 

 

“I missed you too.”  You said softly, giving his cheek a kiss.  “But I have to finish your snack first…”  You said with a wink.  Gabriel’s eyes lit up as he saw the cakes and brownies drying.

 

“Ooh…those all for me?”  He reached out his hand to snag a piece of the freshly baked brownie, but you slapped it away.  “What?”

 

“Patience.  They need to cool.”  You said, and then turned your attention back to his first question.  “And yes, they are all for you. I have to pan up the cookies and bake them, and then make the puppy chow…”  You added as you reached for your blender.  You saw Gabriel raise his hand to snap, but you stopped him.  “Snap those fingers and you don’t get a single bite!  You will just have to wait like a good little angel if you want some of my goodies”  You pointed your wooden spoon at him and gave him a playful glare, followed by a wink to play up your double meaning of the word ‘goodies’.  “If you want to help, fine, but I am making you _homemade_ treats, you will not cheat…” 

 

His sighed dramatically as he walked up behind you, taking the blender from your hands.  “But that takes too long…”  He whined, pouting at you.  But after a few moments, he realized it wasn’t going to work and offered up a new tactic to speed things along.  “What do I need to do, sweet cheeks?”  He gave your ass a playful slap as he hit the pulse button on the blender by accident, sending the bits of homemade frosting flying off everywhere.  “…oops…” 

 

You just chuckled as he leaned down and licked some from your face before maneuvering around you to keep blending the cake frosting.  “Just…try not to make a mess…”  You said with a smile as you turned your attention to the cookie dough.

 

000

 

Those were your famous last words…try not to make a mess…and they were useless…because you had honestly not known how Gabriel managed to destroy your kitchen this badly.  There was chocolate on your ceiling for crying out loud! 

 

For the two hundredth time that day, you heard Gabriel mutter the phrase ‘oops’, before a loud clanging occurred.  You let out a loud sigh…God, why did you have to make Gabriel so impatient.  Most of the messes were caused because he tried to cut corners.  Like with the puppy chow.

 

“So…I just shake the bag and it will be finished?!”  You laughed at Gabriel’s eagerness, wiping off some more frosting from his face.  It was left over from your little food war.  It started with him trying to blend some flour into a batter too quickly, covering you with the mix, and then you got revenge by smearing peanut butter in his hair.  It escalated quickly after that.  You had ran from Gabriel, trying to escape his plans for the tube of frosting, but failed when he flew right into your path and drew a smiley face on your neck before sucking it off.  What started as a food war (messing up the kitchen) then led to a make out session (which also messed up the kitchen), followed by a series of unfortunate events of Gabriel trying to speed the cooking process along. 

 

Your mind snapped from the arousing memory of your food war when you heard him start to shake the bag the puppy chow was in, inverting it and doing a little dance around the kitchen as he whistled a tune.  “You are ridiculous!”  You laughed.  He came up beside you and began shaking his butt as he hummed the La Bomba. 

 

You danced a little with him before smiling and turning away as Gabriel kept shaking away, doing everything in his power to keep that smile on your face that he loved so much.  “Ivy, is that long enough?”  He asked you as he set the bag on the counter.

 

“Should be…just don’t-.”

 

Your words got caught off by the ‘poof’ sound followed by Gabriel coughing.  You looked over and saw his face look pale white as he choked on the powdered sugar that flew out of the bag.  The white powder flew up and coated everything in the vicinity as Gabriel struggled to regain his breath, to get out a weak…oops.  All you could do was roll your eyes at him.  “Patience!  It needed to settle.”  You giggled as you turned your attention to the next task.

 

And then it was the frosting escapade.  Gabriel seemed to have turned into a kid as he got excited to frost the cake.  He was doing well until he decided to mix colors.  He had spilled some food coloring, dying your floor and counters rainbow looking, got it all over his fingers…he did manage to actually frost the cake…but it had collapsed under the pressure and was more like an awkward triangle now.  He didn’t seem to understand that it took…patience…to properly frost a cake, not quick movements and pressure. 

 

By the end, you kitchen was a mess, you were a mess, Gabriel looked like he went through world war three, but with baked goods and sugar.  The pans that had fallen off the table, causing the latest round of oops finally stopped making noise and you took a deep breath to calm yourself before speaking.  “I’m trying my best to be polite, here.”  You said, capturing Gabriel’s attention.  “But you suck at this.”

 

Gabriel gave you a smirk before he walked up, putting his face right in yours.  “Oh really?  I think I am doing just fine…”  His confidence and swagger made you take a couple moments to collect your thoughts.

 

“How do you figure…look at all of this...it’s a-.”

 

And with a snap of his fingers, the mess was gone.  The kitchen was spotless, leaving only the baked goods (he left the cake looking like a triangle).  Your clothes were clean again, as were his, and all of the left over ingredients were sitting next to you, all put away nicely on your little island.  “You were saying…” 

 

You let out a sigh as you leaned your head against his chest.  “You still suck at baking.”  You deadpanned, making him scoff.

 

“Oh, I can bake…I just do it with my fingers.” 

 

You began to giggle, shaking your head.  “That is not baking, that is…creating.  It’s cheating.”  You mumbled into his chest as he kissed the top of your head. 

 

“Just speeding the process along.”  He said as he popped one of your cookies his mouth.

 

“You know…patience is a virtue, being an angel, aren’t you supposed to have it?”  You joked as he scoffed at your words. 

 

“I have…I have-alright I don’t.  Snapping things up is just easier.”  He whined as he pulled you close to his body, giving you a soft kiss.

 

“It’s still cheating.”  You mocked as you ran your fingers through his golden hair. 

 

“Yea, maybe…but I have to say, my creations don’t taste nearly as good as you do.” 

 

“You mean the stuff I make?”  You asked as you looked up to him, only getting a sexy wink in return, making your face flush.  And even though the backing day went to hell in a handbasket, you wouldn’t have traded this time with Gabriel for anything else. 


End file.
